wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Marc Alfos
thumb|190px|Marc Alfos Marc Alfos, est un acteur français, né le 1er janvier 1956 à Nanterre, (Hauts-de-Seine), et décédé, à l'âge de 56 ans, le 3 août 2012 à Asnières-sur-Seine. Très actif dans le doublage, il était notamment connu pour être la voix française régulière de Russell Crowe, Bruce McGill, Ron Perlman et Wade Williams mais aussi une des voix récurrentes de Luis Guzmán et Danny Trejo. Par ailleurs, bien qu'il ne l'ai doublé qu'à deux reprises, il a été la 2e voix de Neil Flynn dans Scrubs et sa 1ère voix dans The Middle(note). Il était aussi une voix habituelle dans l'animation, également connu pour la voix de M. Indestructible dans Les Indestructibles, du Sergent dans la trilogie Toy Story, de Max Tennyson dans les séries Ben 10 ou encore de Rushu dans Wakfu. C'était de plus un habitué dans le jeu vidéo, il a prêté sa voix à de nombreux personnages dont notamment le Capitaine Price dans la trilogie '' Call of Duty : Modern Warfare, Samos dans la saga 'Jak and Daxter' ou encore Atlas dans ''BioShock. Théâtre Mise en scène * 1999 : Britannicus de Jean Racine, mise en scène Jean-Luc Jeener, théâtre du Nord-Ouest Filmographie Cinéma * 1984 : Mesrine d'André Génovès : un policier Voxographie Cinéma : Note : Les dates en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films dont Marc Alfos a assuré le redoublage. Films thumb|110px|Russell Crowe * Russell Crowe dans : ** Heaven's Burning (1997) : Colin ** Gladiator (2000[http://www.cinemotions.com/modules/Films/fiche/1/Gladiator/artistique.html Fiche du film Gladiator] sur cinemotions.com.) : Maximus Décimus Méridius ** L'Échange (2000) : Terry Thorne ** Master and Commander : De l'autre côté du monde (2003) : capitaine Jack Aubrey ** 3h10 pour Yuma (2007) : Ben Wade ** American Gangster (2007) : inspecteur Richie Roberts ** Traqués (2009) : lieutenant Cristofuoro ** Robin des Bois (2010) : Robin Longstride ** Les Trois Prochains Jours (2010) : John Brennan thumb|110px|Bruce McGill * Bruce McGill dans : ** Le Dernier Samaritain (1991) : Mike Mathews ** Timecop (1994) : commandant Eugene Matuzak ** Le parfait alibi (1995) : l'inspecteur Spivak ** La Somme de toutes les peurs (2002) : Conseiller de Sécurité Nationale Revell ** Collatéral (2004) : Pedrosa ** Rencontres à Elizabethtown (2005) : Bill Banyon ** Obsessed (2009) : Joe Gage ** Que justice soit faite (2009) : Jonas Cantrell thumb|110px|Ron Perlman * Ron Perlman dans : ** L'Ascenseur : Niveau 2 (2001) : Mitchell ** King Rising (2006) : Norick ** The Mutant Chronicles (2008) : frère Samuel ** Bunraku (2010) : Nicola ** Le Dernier des Templiers (2011) : Felson ** Conan (2011) : Corin ** Bad Ass (2012) : le maire Williams thumb|110px|Luis Guzmán * Luis Guzmán dans : ** Contre-enquête (1990) : détective Luis Valentin ** Hors d'atteinte (1998) : Chino ** Bienvenue à Collinwood (2002) : Cosimo ** Le Maître du jeu (2003) : Jerry Hernandez ** Ce que pensent les hommes (2009) : Javier thumb|110px|Danny Trejo * Danny Trejo dans : ** XXX (2000) : le bourreau colombien ** The Devil's Rejects (2005) : Rondo ** Predators (2010) : Cuchillo ** Death Race 2 (2011) : Golberg * Liam Cunningham dans : ** Le Choc des Titans (2010) : Solon ** Sécurité rapprochée (2012) : Alec Wade * Ray Stevenson dans : ** Punisher : Zone de guerre (2008) : Frank Castle/Punisher ** Very Bad Cops (2010) : Roger Wesley * David Keith dans : ** U-571 (2000) : Matthew Coonan ** Daredevil (2003) : Jack Murdock * Graham Greene dans : ** Maverick (1994) : Joseph ** Une journée en enfer (1995) : Joe Lambert * Mike Starr dans : ** James et la Pêche géante (1996) : l'agent de police ** Snake Eyes (1998) : Walt McGahn * Chris Cooper dans : ** Le Dortoir des garçons (1996) : M John Baker ** L'Homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux (1998) : Frank Booker * 1962''Second doublage en 2012 : ''L'Homme qui tua Liberty Valance : Tom Doniphon (John Wayne) * 1971 : Charlie et la Chocolaterie : Henry Salt (Roy Kinnear) * 1972''Second doublage en 2003 : ''Duel : le client du café ( ) * 1973''Scènes supplémentaires en 2006 : ''Pat Garrett et Billy le Kid : Pat Garrett (James Coburn) * 1977 : Peter et Elliott le dragon : Le maire (Jim Backus) * 1977''Second doublage en 2004 : ''L'Exorciste 2 : L'Hérétique : le père Lankester Merrin (Max von Sydow) * 1980 : Tu fais pas le poids, shérif! : Bandit (Burt Reynolds) * 1984 : Il était une fois en Amérique : Al Capuano (Clem Caserta) * 1986 : Aliens, le retour : le caporal Hicks (Michael Biehn) * 1986 : Soul Man : Ray McGrady (Jeff Altman) * 1987 : Good Morning, Vietnam : soldat Abersold (Richard Edson) * 1987 : Pelle le conquérant : Erik (Björn Granath) * 1988 : Jeu d'enfant : le SDF colporteur (Juan Ramírez) * 1988 : Plein pot : M. Anderson (Richard Masur) * 1988 : Parle à mon psy, ma tête est malade : Unger (J.E. Freeman) * 1988 : Veuve mais pas trop : Chicken Lickin (Tracey Walter) * 1988 : Action Jackson : M. Quick, le dealer défenestré (Sonny Landham) * 1989 : Le Cercle des poètes disparus : McAllister (Leon Pownall) * 1989 : Oncle Buck : E. Roger Coswell (Brian Tarantina) * 1990 : L'embrouille est dans le sac : Connie (Chazz Palminteri) * 1990 : 58 minutes pour vivre : général Ramon Esperanza (Franco Nero) * 1990 : Échec et Mort : Max Quentero (Branscombe Richmond) * 1990 : Air America : Q. V. (Marshall Bell) * 1990 : Robocop 2 : Officier Duffy (Stephen Lee) * 1990 : Aux sources du Nil : Richard Burton (Patrick Bergin) * 1991 : Fenêtre sur Pacifique : Lou Baker (Carl Lumbly) * 1992 : Sables mortels : Peterson (Royce D. Applegate) * 1992 : La Nuit du défi : Wolf Forrester ( ) * 1992 : Les Pilleurs : Moon (Byron Minns) * 1993 : Made in America : Jose (Paul Rodriguez) * 1993 : Au nom du père : Ronnie Smalls (Frank Harper) * 1994 : Les Héritiers affamés : Dennis (John Lafayette) * 1994 : Le Flic de Beverly Hills 3 : Giolito (Joey Travolta) * 1994 : Danger immédiat : colonel Felix Cortez (Joaquim de Almeida) * 1995 : Braveheart[http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_B/braveheart.htm Fiche du film Braveheart] : Hamish Campbell (Brendan Gleeson) * 1996 : L'Île au trésor des Muppets : Billy Bones (Billy Connelly) * 1996 : Space Jam : Stan Podolak (Wayne Knight) * 1996 : En route pour l'école : Franklin Laszlo (Tom Arnold) * 1996 : Dernier Recours : Joe Monday (William Sanderson) * 1997 : Starship Troopers[http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_S/starship_troopers.htm Fiche du film Starship Troopers] : le sergent Zim (Clancy Brown) * 1997 : Ennemis rapprochés : Edwin Diaz (Rubén Blades) * 1998 : Armageddon : colonel Davis (Marshall R. Teague) * 1999 : Le monde ne suffit pas : Sasha Davidov (Ulrich Thomsen) * 1999 : Perpète : le sergent Dillard (Nick Cassavetes) * 2000 : Qui a tué Mona ? : Phil Dearly (William Fichtner) * 2000 : Mon beau-père et moi : Norm, l'interrogateur (Bernie Sheredy) * 2000 : Get Carter : Cyrus Paice (Mickey Rourke) * 2002 : L'Ascenseur : Niveau 2 : Le chef de la maintenance (Peter Banks) * 2002 : Dog Soldiers : le sergent Harry G. Wells (Sean Pertwee) * 2002 : Dommage Collateral : Joe Phipps (Miguel Sandoval) * 2002 : Meurs un autre jour : M. Krug (Ian Pirie) * 2002 : Showtime : Caesar Vargas ( ) * 2002 : Dancer Upstairs : Gómez (Lucas Rodríguez) * 2003 : 21 grammes : Jack Jordan (Benicio del Toro) * 2003 : Mystic River : le policier chargé de la balistique * 2003 : La Ligue des gentlemen extraordinaires : Dr. Henry Jekyll et Mister Hyde (Jason Flemyng) * 2004 : Le Manoir hanté et les 999 Fantômes : Master Gracey (Nathaniel Parker) * 2004 : Le Roi Arthur[http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_R/roi_arthur.htm Fiche du film Le Roi Arthur] : Bors (Ray Winstone) * 2005 : La Guerre des mondes: Manny le mécanicien (Lenny Viteto) * 2006 : The Sentinel : William Montrose (Martin Donovan) * 2006 : Les Fantômes de Goya : frère Lorenzo (Javier Bardem) * 2006 : Braqueurs amateurs : Hector, le paysagiste (Ficus Guy) (Jorey Bernstein) et le conducteur du pick-up (Truck Guy) (Steve Seagren) * 2006 : Jugez-moi coupable : Tony Compagna (Raúl Esparza) * 2007 : Gone Baby Gone : Nick Poole (John Ashton) * 2007 : Bande de sauvages : Murdock (M. C. Gainey) * 2007 : Pathfinder : père indien (Wayne Charles Baker) * 2007 : La Dernière Légion : Odoacre (Peter Mullan) * 2008 : Max Payne : BB Hensley (Beau Bridges) * 2008 : Le Prix de la loyauté : Carlos Bragon (Maximiliano Hernández) * 2008 : Swing Vote : La Voix du cœur : John Sweeney (George Lopez) * 2008 : Un éclair de génie : Macklin Tyler (Mitch Pileggi) * 2009 : REC 2 : Jefe (Oscar Zafra) * 2009 : L'Assistant du vampire : Rhamus Twobellies (Frankie Faison) * 2009 : The Midnight Meat Train : Otto (Peter Jacobson) * 2009 : Good Morning England : le comte (Philip Seymour Hoffman) * 2009 : Paul Blart : Super Vigile : Paul Blart (Kevin James) * 2009 : Clones : Bud (Bruce-Robert Serafin) * 2010 : Fighter : Sal Lanano (Frank Renzulli) * 2011 : X-Men : Le Commencement : le général (James Remar) et le banquier suisse (James Faulkner) * 2012 : Prometheus : Mercenaire Jackson (Branwell Donaghey) Films d'animation * 1988 : Oliver et Compagnie : Roscoe * 1989 : Meet the Feebles : Bletch * 1991 : Le Petit Train bleu : la tour * 1993 : Jungle Jack : Le lion et le chat orange * 1995 : Ghost in the Shell : l'éboueur marié, narrateur du prologue * 1995 : Pocahontas, une légende indienne : Ben * 1995 : Toy Story : le Sergent * 1997 : La Belle et le Clochard : L'homme de la fourrière ( ) * 1997 : Hercule de John Musker et Ron Clements : Nessus * 1998 : 1001 pattes : Cake * 1998 : Excalibur, l'épée magique : Rubber * 1999 : Toy Story 2 : le Sergent * 2000 : Dinosaure : Bruton * 2000 : La Petite Sirène 2 : Retour à l'océan : Chef Louis * 2001 : Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains : Le chasseur (3e|doublage) * 2002 : Spirit, l'Étalon des Plaines : Murphy, le maréchal-ferrant * 2003 : Robots : Jack Hammer * 2003 : Sinbad : La Légende des sept mersFiche de Marc Alfos sur Allociné. : Kale * 2004 : Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence : narrateur du prologue * 2004 : Les Indestructibles : Bob Parr/M. Indestructible * 2004 : Pinocchio le robot : Scamboli * 2004 : Steamboy : Peter * 2005 : Madagascar : Maurice * 2006 : Astérix et les Vikings : Grossebaf * 2006 : Renaissance : Nusrat Farfella * 2006 : Nos voisins, les hommes : Verminator * 2007 : Blanche-Neige, la suite : l'ogre * 2007 : Tous à l'Ouest : le costaud dans le saloon * 2008 : Dead Space: Downfall : capitaine Benjamin Mathius * 2008 : Madagascar 2 : Maurice * 2009 : Green Lantern : Le Complot : Kilowog, Cuch et Ganthet * 2010 : Superman/Batman : Ennemis publics : Lex Luthor * 2010 : Le Royaume de Ga'hoole : La Légende des gardiens : Bec d'acier (Joel Edgerton) * 2010 : Toy Story 3 : le Sergent * 2011 : Rango : Bad Bill (Ray Winstone) * 2012 : Les Pirates ! Bons à rien, mauvais en tout : le roi pirate * 2012 : Madagascar 3 : Maurice Télévision Téléfilms * 1994 : Où sont mes enfants ? : ? (?) * 1997 : Le Retour des envahisseurs : lieutenant Coyle (Terence Knox) * 1997 : Le prix de la gloire : l'entraîneur David Blair (Brett Cullen) * 1999 : L'Attaque des primates : Frank Brodie (Ron Perlman) * 2001 : Le doute en plein cœur : Stuart Blaylock (Ted Haler) * 2007 : Une erreur de jeunesse : lieutenant Chuck Sandford (Daryl Shuttleworth) * 2011 : Le prix d'une vie : Ted (Daniel Roebuck) Séries télévisées thumb|110px|Wade Williams * Wade Williams dans : ** Kojak : Niko Manos ** Prison Break : le capitaine Brad Bellick ** Esprits criminels : Lieutenant Andrews (saison 5, épisode 4) ** Burn Notice : Agent Carter (saison 5, épisode 3) ** Preuve à l'appui : Agent spécial Barker (saison 2, épisode 6) ** Monk : le capitaine Frank Willis (saison 8, épisode 12) * Ron Perlman dans : ** Les Sept Mercenaires : Josiah Sanchez ** Désolation : Le flic/Tak ** Sons of Anarchy : Clarence « Clay » Morrow (1re voix, saisons 1 à 4) * Gregg Henry dans : ** 24 heures chrono : Jonathan Wallace (saison 2) ** Eyes : Clay Burgess * Robert Patrick dans : ** Stargate Atlantis : Le Colonel Marshall Sumner (saison 1, Épisodes 1, 2) ** Lost : Les Disparus : Hibbs (saison 1, Épisode 16) * Pruitt Taylor Vince dans : ** Murder One : Clifford Banks ** Les Forces du mal : Cyril Kamp * Adam Ferrara dans : ** The Job : Tommy Manetti ** Rescue Me, les héros du 11 septembre : Le chef Nelson [[Fichier:Neil_Flynn_(Scrubs_-_The_Middle).jpg|thumb|110px|Neil Flynn, personnage du Concierge dans Scrubs / Mike Heck dans The Middle]] * Neil Flynn dans : ** Scrubs : le Concierge (2e voix) ** The Middle : Mike Heck (1re voix, saison 1 et 2 jusqu'à l'épisode 16) * 1984 : Deux flics à Miami : Cinco (Tony Plana) (saison 1, épisode 10) [[Fichier:Bruce_McGill_(Jack_Dalton_dans_MacGyver).jpg|thumb|110px|Bruce McGill, interprétant le personnage de Jack Dalton dans MacGyver]] * 1986-1992 : MacGyver : Jack Dalton (Bruce McGill) * 1988-1990 : Mission impossible, 20 ans après : Max Harte (Tony Hamilton) * 1994 : X-Files : Charlie (Don MacKay) (saison 2, épisode 2) * 1995-2001 : Star Trek : Voyager : Commandant Chakotay (Robert Beltran) * 1997 : Total Security : Steve Wegman (James Belushi) * 1997-1998 : Brooklyn South : Le Sergent Francis Donovan (Jon Tenney) * 1998-2007 : Un gars du Queens : Doug Heffernan (Kevin James) * 1999-2003 : Voilà ! : Kevin Liotta (Brian Posehn) * 1999-2003 : Farscape : Le Capitaine Bialar Crais (Lani Tupu) * 1999 : Au-delà des profondeurs : Pete Trudeau (Matt Battaglia) * 2000 : Dune : Rabban la Bête (László I. Kish) * 2001-2002 : Wolf Lake : Willard Cates (Graham Greene) * 2001-2005 : '' Ma famille d'abord'' : L'homme sur la plage et client de l'hotel à Hawaï (saison 3, épisode:Tous a hawaï) (Dom Irrera) * 2002-2003 : '' Angel'' : La Bête (Vladimir Kulich) * 2003 : Stargate SG-1 : Jarlath (Scott MacDonald) (saison 7, épisode 8) * 2003 : Smallville : Jonah Doyle (Linden Banks) (saison 3, épisode 18) * 2003 : Preuve à l'appui : Hector Chirullo (Rolando Molina) (saison 2, épisode 20) * 2003-2005 : La Caravane de l'étrange : Clayton Jones (Tim DeKay) * 2003-2004 : Line of Fire : Donovan Stubbin ( ) * 2004-2006 : '' Deadwood'' : Dan Dority (W. Earl Brown) * 2004-2007 : Sur écoute : Le Sergent Jay Landsman ( ) * 2005-2007 : '' Rome'' : Titus Pullo (Ray Stevenson) * 2005 : Esprits criminels : Capitaine Navarro (Carlos Gomez) (saison 1, épisode 19) * 2006 : Esprits criminels : Inspecteur Stan Gordinski (Skipp Sudduth) (saison 2, épisode 12) * 2006 : Opération survie : Nuage mortel sur Tchernobyl : Viktor Petrovitch Brioukhanov (docu-fiction de la BBC) * 2007 : The Knights of Prosperity : Francis « Squatch » Squacieri ( ) * 2008 : Smallville : Talbert (Ty Olsson) (saison 08, épisode 12) * 2008 : Life : Rob Dow (Alex Sol) (saison 2, épisode 5) * 2008 : Esprits criminels : Cesar Jimenez (Omar Leyva) (saison 4, épisode 5) * 2008 : Mentalist : Rulon Farnes (W. Earl Brown) (saison 1, épisode 5) * 2008 : Terminator : Les Chroniques de Sarah Connor : General Hobbs (Beau Billingslea) (saison 2, épisode 5) * 2009 : Les Experts : Miami : John « Sully » Sullivan ( ) (saison 8, épisode 1, 13, 16) * 2009 : Esprits criminels : Détective Bates ( ) (saison 4, épisode 13) * 2010 : 24 heures chrono : Jim Ricker (Michael Madsen) (saison 8) * 2011 : Esprits criminels : Blake Wells (Karl Makinen) (saison 6, épisode 23) * 2011-2012 : Body of Proof : Détective Bud Morris (John Carroll Lynch) * 2012 : Esprits criminels : Inspecteur Perez ( ) (saison 7, épisode 18) * 2012 : Unforgettable : Lieutenant Willard (Gary Basaraba) (saison 1, Épisode 5) * 2012 : Life : un ouvrier (saison 5, Épisode 21) * 2014 : True Blood : Gabe (Greg Collins) Séries d'animation * 1989 : Dino Riders : Antor * 1996-2000 : Superman, l'Ange de Metropolis : Kalibak * 1997-1999 : '' The New Batman Adventures'' : Pyrovol (2e voix) * 1998 : '' Bob Morane'' : Bill Ballantine * 1999-2001 : Batman, la relève : Mégalo * 2001-2006 : La Ligue des justiciers : Docteur Fate, Lobo, Darkseid et Gorilla Grodd * 2001-2004 : Samouraï Jack : Entre autres, le monstre de lave, le roi spartiate * 2004-2008 : '' The Batman'' : Maxie Zeus / Cash Tankenson * 2005-2007 : American Dragon: Jake Long : Le chasseur * 2005-2008 : Ben 10 : Max Tennyson * 2006-2008 : Les Remplaçants : Dick Danger * 2006 : Monster : Bernhardt * 2008 : Death Note : Takeshi Ooi * 2008-2010 : Ben 10 : Alien Force : Max Tennyson * 2008-2011 : Batman : L'Alliance des héros : Red Tornado et Docteur Fate (2e voix) * 2010-2012 : Ben 10 : Ultimate Alien : Max Tennyson * 2011 : Wakfu : Rushu (saison 2) * 2011 : One Piece : Barbe Blanche * 2011-2012 : Rekkit : Yoshini (1re voix), Sailor Sam (1re voix) et voix additionnelles. * 2011-2012 : La Ligue des justiciers : Nouvelle Génération : Red Tornado, Lex Luthor, Docteur Fate et voix additionnelles * 2012 : Ben 10 : Omniverse : Max Tennyson (1re voix) Jeux vidéo * 1992 : Alone in the Dark : Edward Carnby * 1997 : Blade Runner : lieutenant Guzza * 2001 : Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy : Samos le sage * 2002 : Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn : une des voix possibles du héros * 2002 : Neverwinter Nights : voix additionnelles * 2002 : Red Faction II : Molov * 2003 : Dynasty Warriors 4 : Guan Yu * 2003 : Jak II : Hors-la-loi : Samos le sage * 2004 : Far Cry : Harlan Doyle * 2004 : Jak 3 : Samos le sage * 2004 : Le Seigneur des Anneaux : le Tiers-Âge : Béréthor * 2004 : Les Indestructibles : Bob Parr/M. Indestructible * 2004 : Toca Race Driver 2 : l'entraîneur * 2004 : World of Warcraft : général Rajaxx * 2005 : Age of Empires III : Henri le navigateur * 2005 : Black and White 2 : le chef scandinave * 2005 : Jak X : Samos le sage * 2005 : Les Indestructibles : La Terrible Attaque du Démolisseur : Bob Parr/M. Indestructible * 2005 : Prince of Persia : Les Deux Royaumes : le vizir * 2005 : Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves : docteur M, le Baron Noir, et Pat l’Ethique * 2005 : Spartan: Total Warrior : Léonidas * 2005 : Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2 - The Sith Lords : lieutenant Dol Grenn * 2005 : TimeSplitters: Future Perfect : Cortez * 2006 : Anno 1701 : voix off * 2006 : Caesar IV : voix additionnelles * 2006 : Call of Duty 3 : En marche vers Paris : sergent McCullin * 2006 : Call of Juarez : Ray McCall * 2006 : Dark Messiah of Might and Magic : les Orcs * 2006 : Dreamfall: The Longest Journey : Brian Westhouse * 2006 : Daxter : Samos le sage * 2006 : Gothic 3 : certains orcs * 2006 : Infected : commissaire Burgess * 2006 : ParaWorld : Cole * 2006 : The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion : les Elfes * 2006 : Titan Quest : Léonidas, un marchand grec * 2006 : Splinter Cell: Double Agent : Stanley Dayton * 2007 : Assassin's Creed : Richard Cœur de Lion * 2007 : BioShock : Atlas et Frank Fontaine * 2007 : BlackSite: Area 51 : Cody Grayson * 2007 : Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare : capitaine John Price * 2007 : Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts : certains soldats de la PanzerElite du KampfgruppeLehr * 2007 : Conan : Conan * 2007 : Crash of the Titans : Uka Uka * 2007 : FEAR Perseus Mandate : le commandant des profanateurs * 2007 : Ghost Rider : Mephisto * 2007 : Pirates des Caraïbes : Jusqu'au bout du monde : voix additionnelles * 2007 : Shadowrun : voix off des missions d'entraînement * 2007 : Spider-Man : Allié ou Ennemi : Nick Fury * 2007 : Team Fortress 2 : l'engineer * 2007 : Transformers, le jeu : Megatron * 2007 : Unreal Tournament 3 : Malcolm * 2007 : World in Conflict : colonel Sawyer * 2007 : World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade : ombre d'Aran, grand seigneur de guerre Naj'Entus * 2007 : The Witcher : le chasseur du roi, le Boucanier et Golan Vivaldi * 2008 : Army of Two : les terroristes et leur leader * 2008 : Call of Duty: World at War : le pilote du Black Cat, voix off du mode multijoueur * 2008 : Command and Conquer : Alerte rouge 3 : Shinzo Nagama * 2008 : Conflict: Denied Ops : Graves * 2008 : Dead Space : capitaine Benjamin Mathius * 2008 : Defense Grid: The Awakening : voix off de l'ordinateur * 2008 : Fable II : certains bandits * 2008 : Fallout 3 : Walter, Paladin Tristan, Harold, les robots sentinelles, les personnels de l'Enclave, toutes les voix de l'émission Les Aventures d'Herbert « l'intrépide » Dashwood * 2008 : Fracture : le colonel * 2008 : Imperium Romanum : le narrateur * 2008 : Left 4 Dead : le pilote d'hélicoptère * 2008 : Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe : Raiden * 2008 : Prince of Persia : le guerrier * 2008 : Spider-Man : Le Règne des ombres : Le Caid * 2008 : 007: Quantum of Solace : voix additionnelles * 2008 : Sacred 2: Fallen Angel : le guerrier noir * 2008 : Turok : Cole * 2008 : Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning : certains Nains * 2009 : Assassin's Creed II : Mario Auditore, le grand maître de la confrérie des Assassins d'Italie * 2009 : Brütal Legend : Killmaster * 2009 : Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 : capitaine John Price * 2009 : Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood : Ray McCall * 2009 : Command and Conquer : Alerte rouge 3 : La Révolte : Shinzo Nagama * 2009 : Dragon Age: Origins : Beraht, Wade, Loïlinar * 2009 : Halo 3: ODST : le vendeur de kebab * 2009 : James Cameron's Avatar: The Game : le colonel Miles Quartich * 2009 : League of Legends : Talon la lame des ténèbres, Alistar le minotaure, Taric (ancienne voix) * 2009 : Left 4 Dead 2 : l'armurier et voix par radio * 2009 : Risen : Romanov * 2009 : Transformers : La Revanche : Megatron * 2009 : Wolfenstein : Le Général Wilhelm « Deathshead » Strasse * 2009 : X-Men Origins: Wolverine : soldat Goliath * 2009 : Rogue Warrior : Richard « Demo Dick » Marcinko * 2010 : Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood : Mario Auditore * 2010 : Fable 3 : Sir Walter Beck * 2010 : Fallout: New Vegas : le docteur Henry, divers personnages * 2010 : Heavy Rain : Charles Kramer * 2010 : Mafia 2 : homme de main de Franck Vinci * 2010 : Mass Effect 2 : Grunt * 2010 : STALKER: Call of Pripyat : voix narrative * 2010 : StarCraft 2 : Donny Vermillion, le viking * 2010 : Tom Clancy's HAWX 2 : Stefan Drachev * 2010 : Transformers : La Guerre pour Cybertron : Warpath * 2010 : BioShock 2 : Frank Fontaine * 2011 : Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 : capitaine John Price * 2011 : Crysis 2 : voix du présentateur du journal télévisé * 2011 : DC Universe Online : Harvey Bullock, voix additionnelles * 2011 : Deus Ex: Human Revolution : David Sarif * 2011 : Killzone 3 : Kowalski * 2011 : Rage : voix off du multijoueur * 2011 : Resistance 3 : Mick Cutler * 2011 : Rift: Planes of Telara : l'homme sans visage * 2011 : Star Wars: The Old Republic : lieutenant Davrill, Cliquet * 2011 : Skylanders Spyro's Adventure : Chop Chop * 2011 : The Cursed Crusade : Esteban Noviembre * 2011 : Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Retribution : l'archiviste, l'araignée spectrale eldar * 2011 : Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine : capitaine Titus * 2011 : World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria : voix off du trailer * 2012 : Borderlands 2 : lieutenant Davis, certains pillards écarlates * 2012 : Darksiders 2 : Thane * 2012 : Diablo 3 : le compagnon templier (1er doublage) * 2012 : Dishonored (+ DLC : La Lame de Dunwall et Les Sorcières de Brigmore) : certains gardes, voyous et autres personnages * 2012 : Guild Wars 2 : plusieurs personnages norn, Maverick un guerrier Charr * 2012 : Les Royaumes d'Amalur : Reckoning : Agarth le tisseur du destin * 2012 : Sniper Elite V2 : le narrateur Voix off ; Documentaires * 2001 : Afrique extrême, 6 x 50 minutes, coproduite par BBC et Discovery Channel ; Clips vidéos sur Internet * Club Penguin : Problème de Puffles[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8swbnPG_Gn4 Club Penguin] sur YouTube. : Herbert l'ours polaire Commentaires * Lors de la série Scrubs, il devient la 2e voix de Neil Flynn, succédant ainsi à Pascal Massix décédé trop tôt, et a été particulièrement encensé tout comme l'a été le précédent comédien. * Sur le même acteur, il est choisi pour le doubler dans The Middle mais décède à son tour avant la fin de la série, Patrick Béthune devenant alors sa 2e voix pour la série. * En 2004, Marc Alfos est la voix de M. Indestructible dans le premier volet et réalise un doublage largement efficace et charismatique. En 2018 sort le deuxième film, mais décédé en 2012, il ne peut malheureusement reprendre le rôle et est remplacé par Gérard Lanvin. Emmanuel Jacomy prête également sa voix au personnage, le doublant dans les jeux Disney Infinity en 2013 et Lego Les Indestructibles en 2018.'' Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Voxographie détaillée de Marc Alfos sur ''Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de Marc Alfos sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Marc Aflos (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Marc Aflos (animation) sur Planète Jeunese Alfos Marc Alfos Marc Alfos Marc Alfos Marc